powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superpowered Physiology
Aquire the physical body, powers, and feats of a superhuman. Sub-Power of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Superhuman Body *Meta-Human Physiology Capabilites Those with this ability are able to posses the body, strength, speed, and health that is greater than that of the average human. In some case users also able to gain abilities that are typical and/or supernatual. This includes but not limited to aliens, mutants, Demons, Gods, Vampires, Werewolves, or hybrids. Applications *Superhuman Condition: Users will possess an incredibly high physical/mental condition that surpasses mortal beings. **Superhuman Breath: Possess an enhanced lung capacity that will allow user to blow gale force winds. **Superhuman Durability: Able to withstand high amounts of pain if injured. **Superhuman Endurance: Will be able to go for months without the need for sustenance. **Superhuman Intelligence: Process vasts amounts of information, and operate highly advanced technology. **Superhuman Invulnerability: Become nearly impervious to all forms of damage, or injury. **Superhuman Regeneration: Will be able to regenerate cells rapidly to the point where users will be able to grow a new heart if yanked out. **Superhuman Senses: Will be able to smell undetectable odors, see structures at a microscopic level, and other sensory feats. **Superhuman Speed: Travel at light speed and reach far distances in seconds. **Superhuman Stamina: Operate for long consecutive periods of time withut tiring. **Superhuman Strength: Lift extremely heavy structures with bare hands. Potential Powers include: *Atmospheric Adaptation: User can alter the body to survive levels of the atmosphere during space travel. *Extrasensory Perception: Possess a psychic sense that depends on mental level. *Flight: Propel from ground and travel thrugh the air without the need of aircraft. *Telekinesis: Psionically manipulate structures at the molecular level. **Molecular Manipulation: Manipulate the molecules to conjure and manipulate any form of Matter/Energy. ***Automolecular Manipulation: Control your own molecules to enhance physical factors. ***Creation: Shape molecules to create nearly any desired thing. ***Destruction: Disrupt molecular structures to destroy nearly anything. ***Element Manipulation: Conjure different elements and use it for almost any purpose. ***Energy Manipulation: Conjure forms of energy and use them for various effects. ****Electricity Manipulation: Conjure powerful electric energy powerful enough to destroy buildings. ****Fire Manipulation: Conjure pyric energy to make solar level heat. ****Light Manipulation: Create amounts of light that rival supernovas. ****Quantum Manipulation: Create various energy sources to refresh if needed. ****Radiation Manipulation: Make large amunts of radioactive energy that could destroy cities. ****Sound Manipulation: Project sonic energy to disorient, or kill enemies. ***Gravity Manipulation: Manipulate gravitons to command vast gravitational forces. ***Shapeshifting: Control every molecule within the users body to assume anothers form, increase size, and other feats. **Time/Space Manipulation: Manipulate chronal, and spatial forces to teleport anywhere at any period in time. Associations *Godlike Physiology *Cosmic Physiology *Energy Physiology *Demon Physiology *Angelic Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Giant Physiology Known users Gallery 156214-93922-doomsday_super.jpg bane-featured.jpg PP02-EN004-ElementalHeroWoodsman.jpg Sentry.jpg zeus-pics.jpg 10198267241296718568.jpeg___1_500_1_500_cb94de6a_.png Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Article stubs Category:Almighty Powers